


Inkvember 2018

by schrootdinger



Series: Inktober [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, inkvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: delayed Inktober for 2018





	1. John Reese

**Author's Note:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	2. Rook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	3. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	4. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	5. Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	6. Bishop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	7. Bishop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	8. Shaw & Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018


	9. Gen & Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	10. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	11. The Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	12. Konami Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed inktober 2018


	13. Shaw & Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	14. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	15. Shoot & Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	16. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	17. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	18. Reese & Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	19. Mayhem Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	20. Two pairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	21. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	22. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	23. John Reese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	24. ITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	25. 6741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	26. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	27. Reese, Root & Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	28. Shaw & Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	29. Shaw, Root & Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed Inktober for 2018  
> 


End file.
